A Maldita Cabana
by Lara Kasuga
Summary: Mais uma fanfic louca sobre InuYasha. E por incrível que pareça, em português! *2º capítulo no ar!!!*
1. Quando a loucura começa

Em uma clareira de uma floresta do Japão...  
  
KAGOME: InuYasha, vc tem certeza que a gente tá no caminho certo?  
  
INUYASHA: É claro que sim! Eu to seguindo o mapa!  
  
MIROKU: Mas você acha que é seguro seguir esse mapa? Isso pode ser um truque do Naraku para nos matar...  
  
INUYASHA: Quer saber? Vamos logo. Quem sabe lá num tem fragmentos da jóia?  
  
Em outra parte...  
  
SESSHOUMARU: Jaken! Você tem certeza que sabe como ler um mapa?  
  
JAKEN: Sssssim, Sssssenho Sssssssesssssshoumaru. A cabana indicada nessssssse mapa esssstá logo a frente.  
  
SESSHOUMARU: Rin! Pare de pular um por um instante! Você parece um sapo no cio!  
  
RIN: Mas Senhor Sesshoumaru!!! O único sapo aqui é o Senhor Jaken e desde quando sapo fica no cio?  
  
Em uma parte um pouco mais distante...  
  
NARAKU: Vocês tem certeza de que é aqui?  
  
KAGURA: Não sei. Você me criou, logo você é mais inteligente e tem melhor senso de direção. E outra, você é quem está com o mapa...  
  
NARAKU: Repete isso e você vai virar vento.  
  
KAGURA: Nossa, que estresse...  
  
KANNA: Eles estão perto. Eu quero a alma daquela garota.  
  
KOHAKU: Sim, senhor Naraku.  
  
KAGURA: To bem acompanhada... Um vilão meio humano, meio demônio, meio estressado, um ser definido como Youkai do Nada que só pensa em roubar almas e um zumbi que só sabe repetir Sim, senhor Naraku. Ninguém merece... Eu vou me demitir...  
  
NARAKU: Kagura. Fica quieta e na posição inferior a qual pertence. Você sempre falha nas suas missões.  
  
KAGURA: Pelo menos eu não mando outra pessoa fazer o trabalho sujo...  
  
NARAKU (com o coração da Kagura nas mãos): Cale a boca ou vai morrer.  
  
KAGURA: Eu disse que ele era meio estressado...  
  
Voltando ao grupo de heróis...  
  
INUYASHA: Tem alguém se aproximando... É aquele lobo maldito!  
  
KAGOME: Ahhhhhhhh!! Cadê? Cadê? Cadê o Kouga? *-* INUYASHA: E desde quando você baba por aquele lobo federento?  
  
KOUGA: Desde que eu me apaixonei por ela e ela se apaixonou por mim.  
  
Todos exceto Kagome e Kouga desabam...  
  
MIROKU (cochichando com Sango): Eu continuo com inveja desse cara. ¬¬  
  
KOUGA (abraçando a Kagome): Kagome preciso te fazer uma pergunta realmente séria.  
  
MIROKU (Colocando a mão no colar de contas): Se me plagiar vai ter treta, hein?  
  
KAGOME (Se sentindo nas nuvens): O que você quer me perguntar Kouga?  
  
KOUGA (Tirando um papel de dentro das vestes): Você sabe pra que que é esse mapa? Eu recebi ele e não faço a mínima idéia do porque...  
  
KAGOME (Desabando e se recuperando logo em seguida): É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA ME PERGUNTAR?  
  
KOUGA: Oras, e você achou que fosse o que?  
  
KAGOME: Nada não. Mas até você recebeu o mapa? Já sei! Vamos procurar todos juntos! O que me diz InuYasha?  
  
INUYASHA: Poruqe sou sempre eu que tenho que decidir as coisas?  
  
KAGOME: Por que seu nome tá no título.  
  
INUYASHA: Ah, sim. Bom, já que é assim. Não. Eu não quero que esse lobo fedorento venha com a gente.  
  
SANGO (Dando pulos e gritinhos de viva por ter aparecido na fic): Então vá sozinho InuYasha. Porque esse lobo além de tomar banho, é mais educado, bonito e inteligente que você.  
  
MIROKU: Então eu vou com o InuYasha, por que depois dessa perdi minhas esperanças com a Sango.  
  
SANGO: Ah, Miroku. Todo mundo sabe que eu te amo... Você é três vezes melhor que esse lobo e essa sua luvinha é um charme...  
  
MIROKU: Tá falando sério?  
  
SANGO: Não. Quem acha isso é a maluca que tá escrevendo a fic... Fazer o quê... Ela te ama...  
  
MIROKU: Pelo menos ela...  
  
INUYASHA: Ora, calem a boca! Vamos logo Miroku. Eu quero chegar logo nessa cabana.  
  
MIROKU: Como você sabe que é uma cabana?  
  
INUYASHA: Tá desenhado aqui, ó.  
  
Todos então seguiram seus rumos. InuYasha e Miroku para um lado. Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Kirara e Kouga para o outro. O que será essa maldita cabana? Desde quando Naraku e Sesshoumaru se rebaixam a mesma altura do InuYasha? Porque nesse maldito animé tem tanto nome que começa com K e tanto nome que termina com U? Será que alguém já percebeu que com essas duas letrinhas dá pra escrever ku? Quando será que a autora vai parar de escrever essa p**** desse capítulo e vai se tocar que já encheu o saco? Não perca o próximo capítulo dessa fic tosca!!! 


	2. A segunda parte dessa loucura

No último capítulo, nossos babacas... quero dizer... personagens estavam seguindo um misterioso mapa que ninguém sabe de onde, porque, como ou quando veio. Até mesmo nosso querido lobinho Kouga recebeu... Vamos ver o que os espera...  
  
INUYASHA: É aqui, Miroku.  
  
MIROKU: Tem certeza? Isso não parece uma cabana...  
  
INUYASHA: Como não, Miroku? Tem forma de cabana, tem cor de cabana, cheira a cabana e tem uma placa escrito "cabana"!  
  
MIROKU: Pode ser, mas ainda assim não parece uma cabana...  
  
InuYasha desaba.  
  
*********  
  
JAKEN: Nósssss já esssstamossss chegando Sssssenhor Sssssessssshoumaru.  
  
SESSHOUMARU: Ótimo, Jaken! Vamos logo. Algo me diz que mais alguém recebeu esse mapa.  
  
RIN: Porque Senhor Sesshoumaru??  
  
SESSHOUMARU: Por que nós somos vilões e os vilões nunca se dão bem...  
  
*********  
  
KAGURA: Então é ali, Naraku?  
  
NARAKU: Segundo o mapa sim. Parece que não fomos os únicos que receberam esse mapa. Olhe ali na frente...  
  
KAGURA: Mas são InuYasha e o monge budista. Porque é que eu num consigo decorar o nome dele?  
  
NARAKU: Porque ele não é importante, nem é seu mestre e nem tem o nome no título. Por isso...  
  
KANNA: Senhor Naraku, parece que tem mais alguém vindo...  
  
NARAKU: É o resto da turma do InuYasha.  
  
KAGURA: Mas o Kouga tá com eles!  
  
NARAKU: Melhor! Ele também tem fragmentos da jóia... Vamos para trás da cabana... Assim, atacamos todos de uma vez. Afinal, o dinheiro tá curto e os efeitos especiais dos nossos ataques são muito caros.  
  
*********  
  
KAGOME: Ufa!!! Até que enfim chegamos!  
  
KOUGA: O Cara-de-cahorro e o monge já chegaram...  
  
SHIPPOU: Se a gente não tivesse se atrasado, teríamos chegado mais cedo.  
  
SANGO: Correção: se a Kagome não tivesse inventado de tomar banho no meio do caminho por causa daquele maldito pássaro, teríamos chegado mais cedo.  
  
KAGOME: Você diz isso porque não foi na sua cabeça que ele deixou o presente...  
  
SHIPPOU: Bom, pelo menos chegamos. Vamos lá com o InuYasha e com o Miroku!  
  
KAGOME (correndo em direção ao InuYasha e ao Miroku): INUYASHA! MIROKU! CHEGAMOS!  
  
KOUGA (cochichando com a Sango): Sabe, eu amo ela. Mas se ela fosse menos histérica, ajudaria muito...  
  
MIROKU (tampando os ouvidos): Ah, olá Kagome!! Por que vocês demoraram?  
  
SANGO: Ela teve um pequeno incidente com um pássaro...  
  
INUYASHA e MIROKU: Eca!!!  
  
KAGOME: Eu não tenho culpa se os passarinhos inventaram de fazer um ninho justo naquela árvore!  
  
??????: Oh, até que enfim chegaram!!! Entrem vamos!!!  
  
KAGOME: Eu já te vi em algum lugar...  
  
??????: Provavelmente! Afinal você não é dessa era, e quase ninguém dentro dessa cabana também não!  
  
MIROKU: Isso não é uma cabana!!!  
  
Todos desabam.  
  
INUYASHA: Cala essa boca, Miroku!! Se você disser mais uma vez que essa p*** cabana não é uma cabana, eu vou fazer você engolir esse seu cajado!!!  
  
??????: Chega de confusão e vamos entrar, todos os participantes já estão aqui.  
  
KOUGA: Ô do cabelo branco!!  
  
INUYASHA: Chamou, lobo fedorento?  
  
KOUGA: Não é você, cara-de-cachorro! É o cara ae que até agora não falou o nome. Quem é você afinal de contas?  
  
??????: Bom, eu sou...  
  
Quem será esse ser misterioso de cabelo branco? Será o Cid Moreira? Ou será o Dumbledore? Ou é o Gandalf? Ou será que é o pai de InuYasha que reviveu? Ou pior! Será o Tiririca? Confira no próximo capítulo e me mandem reviews para eu saber o que vocês acharam!! 


End file.
